Misunderstandings
by specialandloud
Summary: He started to feel annoyed by her attitude towards him. She laughed with Bossuet and Feuilly, drank with Grantaire, flirted with Courfeyrac, read Jehan's poetry, learned a few defense moves from Bahoral, comforted Joly when he thought he had cholera and even helped Pontmercy to pick a silver bracelet for his fiancé birthday. But she wouldn't talk to him. (Modern AU)
1. Chapter 1

Here's.. something. The first thing you should know before reading is that I'm French. English isn't my native language and this thing isn't beta'd (except for the few mistakes my dear friend Helvin corrected). Although I have a lot of classes in English, I feel kind of insecure posting this because.. again, it's not my native language. And even if I did have fun writing this, maybe you won't like it, right? If you totally hate it, just let me know and I won't write anymore. Like, never ever. But don't be too harsh, okay? Don't send me "no one cares about your lonely soul" or things like that, okay?

Just to be clear, this chapter is the first part of a multichapter I had in mind for a while but.. well, I don't know. I've been inspired by songs (not for this chapter but for some others, some situations and stuff) and by the fight about same sex marriage we conducted in France last night. So this story is a modern AU, which takes place in France and starts in winter 2011. (I hope you understand what I say).

ANYWAY, the beautiful cover of this story is manip made by the wonderful unicornsanddolphins from tumblr. I love her work! Pay her a visit, she does great things!

**Disclaimer** all of the characters belong to the great Victor Hugo (may he rest in peace). Like I said before, the cover is unicornsanddolphins' and the ideas are mine. At least, I think.

**Rating** T because of the langugage.. I suppose.

* * *

The first time he saw her, she was laughing with Grantaire. She almost didn't acknowledge him. To say he wasn't used not to be the center of attention was the understatement of the century. This day, he has spoken for two complete hours about France and its government point of view about same sex marriage. Some would have said that he didn't choose his topic wisely but Enjolras, as many others in the room that night, felt concerned by it even if they were straight. And here she was, that strange girl with the belly laugh. She even cut him off twice without trying, just by probably laughing at some dirty jokes Grantaire whispered in her ears. Enjolras wasn't entirely unhappy by her presence. At least, R didn't interrupt because of something alcohol urged him to say. It was less ridiculous than the other meetings and the drunk only drank beers that night. But still, the girl didn't seem to realize he was there which sort of hurt his pride. Enjolras was the kind of man that catches the eyes, for a reason or another. He didn't like being ignored. By anyone. Even by a girl he never saw and never would see again.

He was wrong. Not about her ignoring him — since she probably was and apparently didn't even know his name — but about not seeing her ever again. She was present to the next meeting and the one after and pretty much to all of them after the first time she came. Why she came, he didn't ask Grantaire and didn't want to know. She ignored him, didn't listen to him and he never talked to women or girls anyway.

At first, she was only speaking to R. They seemed to get along very well, which was almost a miracle because the only person R got along with was a bottle of Jack Daniels. However, when the girl was around, he was never too drunk. He always remembered his name and hers.

Éponine. That was her name. It was Courfeyrac who told him. She was apparently the sister of the blond boy he was tutoring, Gavroche. Before Enjolras could realize it, all of his friends were friends with her. But she still didn't look at him, as if he was just a shadow, only a background noise.

And he started to feel annoyed by her attitude towards him. She laughed with Bossuet and Feuilly, drank with Grantaire, flirted with Courfeyrac, read Jehan's poetry, learned a few defense moves from Bahoral, comforted Joly when he thought he had cholera and even helped Pontmercy to pick a silver bracelet for his fiancé birthday. But she wouldn't talk to him. The law student was dying to know why. Did she hate him? But how could she hate him, they never talked to one other! Did he repulse her? Did he say something during a meeting or did he look at her in a way she didn't like? Why in earth did she not talk to him when she was having so much fun with his friends?

_Maybe because you're no fun_, a little stupid voice said in his head one night at Le Musain when he was thinking about it again. He truly didn't understand but that could be an explanation. Oh, he wouldn't change who he was for a girl, that one or any other. He wouldn't change for anyone, period. But Enjolras was curious and he never got curious, never about a girl at least.

"Plotting to convince France that gays and lesbians should be able to get married with a singing mayor and pink dresses and suits, Apollo?" she suddenly asked. He was startled. One second, she was arguing with Jehan over Rimbaud and the other, she was in front of him, mocking him and his cause. It was the first words she ever said to him and she mocked his _cause_!

Enjolras gave a murderous look and stood up, ready to go home, not wanting to waste time on this weird stupid girl. Why did he spend so many nights wondering why she befriended with all of his friends but him? Why did he ever think she could be different, that maybe they could be friends too? Truth and reality weren't always nice, he already knew that but never in a million years he would have imagine that someone that came to the meetings could talk about his fight in such a bad way.

"What the- where are you going?" she shouted, following outside the café. He turned over, not ready to explain but eager to make her disappear. Women weren't usually so bold with him. They would try to call him by his name, smiling coyly at him but they would never say anything that hurtful, they would never try to get on his nerves. This one was weird but he didn't want to know why any longer. "Go away" he simply said.

She grabbed his arm.

_She _touched him.

She _touched_ him.

She touched _him_.

He stared at her, utterly surprised. The girl — no, _Éponine_ — Éponine failed to hide a mocking smile. _Again_. He frowned. "They told me you didn't like physical contact" she explained with a shrug "but I would never have thought you dislike it _that_ much. You look at me as if I burned you" She was making absolutely no sense but she would probably laugh straight to his face if he told her this now. "Did my question hurt you somehow?"

The last thing he was waiting for was that kind of question. Did she speak without thinking at all or was she mocking again? Although he wasn't sure she didn't knew what she was doing when she interrupted the stream of his thoughts the minute before, he nodded in an affirmative response. Immediately, her eyes — her brown, very brown, chocolate colored eyes, he noted and it was only because he was physically closer to her that he had ever be — widened with surprise but soon enough, her smirk was back. "You know Apollo, if you can't stand that kind of jokes from your own friends, you won't stand the same what people that are against you will say. And they will be hateful. It won't be jokes at all but really, really hateful declarations…"

"We're not friends" he snapped, more strictly than he intended to, and freeing his arm, a bit more violently than he thought.

"Well, the way you look at me makes me think you would like us to" she replied without any sign of annoyance. "Don't you agree?"

"Well… my name isn't Apollo and I'd rather get married in red but we could probably be friends, yeah" he said after a little moment of reflexion.

She looked at him in shock before bursting into laughs. Not longer after that, she was sitting on his lap in the Musain, talking animatedly about the LGBT cause and France legislation.

If he knew his words would have convince her he were gay, Enjolras would haven't say anything at all that night.

* * *

Let me know what you think please!


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! HAPPY ALMOST-CHRISTMAS EVE TO EVERYONE! (I'm almost done with the shouting, don't worry). THANKS TO EVERY PERSON WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW/FOLLOW/FAVORITE THIS STORY, it really means a lot to me. Again, English isn't my native language so I'm really sorry for any mistake you may have (or will) found. Don't hesitate to let me know.

I'm sorry for not-updating-since-I-posted-the-first-chapter, things kind of have been harsh on me since that and to be truly honest, I rather expected a negative response so I wasn't prepared and I hadn't any chapter written in advance. I can't promise it won't happen again but since I'm home for the holidays and not really eager to do my philosophy homework, a few chapters will be posted.

OH, STOP, before you go reading, I have to warn you about my Cosette. It may not be that obvious in this chapter but she isn't really a sweet delicate thing. These past days, I can't help but think about her whenever I see a funny gifset of Jennifer Lawrence on Tumblr. Don't know why but if I had to chose a face for every character in this story, I think she would fit perfectly my version of Cosette.

(I hope you understand what I'm saying because it's almost midnight in France and I'm exhausted, uh)

Again, thanks, thanks, thanks and Merry Christmas! Envoy!

* * *

"Did he ever have a boyfriend?" Éponine asked to Musichetta one day during an afternoon break. She started to work at the Musain two weeks ago, thanks to Marius. His fiancée, a nice blonde waitress named Cosette, happened to be the daughter of the owner who, of course, trusted her when it came to hire new people. At first, it wasn't easy for Éponine, between learning how to use the beer machine and the boys, especially Courfeyrac and Grantaire, who ordered extravagant things. After a couple of days, she had felt a lot more confident partly thanks to Musichetta who seemed to make everything looked a lot easier, even if Enjolras still didn't seem to like the coffee she made for him. He always tried to hide his grimace, which was cute, but the brunette always understood that it was kind of shitty, although he never said anything.

"Who?" Musichetta frowned. "Grantaire?" she tried.

"No, not R" the younger girl laughed. If he liked boys, he pretty liked girls too and she knew that first hand. "Enjolras. He didn't mention anyone yet, but I've known him for four months or so. I mean, he must had a boyfriend or… Why are you laughing?"

Apparently, her words sounded hilarious to Musichetta who was practically _crying_ with laughter. What could be so funny? Did she miss something? "Really, Chetta, what did I say to make you laugh like that?" She punched her colleague on the arm in a vain attempt to make her stop but it didn't help. If anything, Musichetta started to laugh more.

"Oh! My! God!" she stuttered, her eyes filled with tears of laughter. "You… you think… Oh my god, you have to say that to Cosette! Cosette!" she called when the pretty fiancée of Marius exited the café to take her break too, her cigarette packet in hand. "Say it Ép', ask her, she was his roommate once!"

"What?" the cute waitress innocently wondered.

"She thinks Enjolras is _gay_!" Musichetta managed to say before going back to laughing.

Cosette looked startled for a second before bursting herself into laughing. It was the first time Éponine heard her and it wasn't exactly what she had imagined. Instead of the cute, almost quiet laugh she expected from Cosette, the pretty blonde had some sort of belly laugh you can't really ignore. "Oh god, Éponine! He's not into that!"

"What? He's not into dicks?"

"No! No, not that. It's just that.. it's Enjolras you know, he doesn't date" Cosette explained, lighting a cigarette.

"Hey, I'm almost sure he's not into dicks. I swear I saw him kiss that girl from Courf's tax law class at Jehan's last birthday" Musichetta said pensively.

"A kiss doesn't mean anything, we know that pretty well" Cosette smirked. Suddenly, she didn't look so innocent anymore. Éponine took her as the perfect quiet daddy's girl, yet it wasn't probably the truth.

"It was a bet" Musichetta explained, trying to suppress a laugh. "A stupid bet Marius made with Grantaire. Said his girlfriend wouldn't kiss anyone but him. R told us we would be well rewarded if we'd help him, so…"

"He bought me ten packets of cigarettes. What a wonderful man" the cute blond commented. "And gay, unfortunately for us girls. Lucky the guy he'll chose to spend his life with."

"_What_ ?! No, he's not gay!" Eponine interjected, shocked. "He kissed _me_!"

Her two colleagues exchanged a glance before Cosette smirked. "Like I said, a kiss doesn't mean anything !"

* * *

Music was filling the room with smoke and alcoholic jokes. It was the beginning of winter break and every single student was happy to be done with their exams. Even Enjolras who was actually drinking a beer. It was without a doubt the first time Éponine ever saw him drinking something else than coffee. She even made him repeat when he asked her for a beer.

She was now spying on him, which wasn't as creepy as it sound. She truly didn't understand what a big deal it was to believe that Enjolras could have a boyfriend. He was cute. No, scratch that, he was one of the most attractive men Eponine ever met. He looked like the prince from a fairytale. She knew that behind the marble façade, as his friends called it, there was a caring man. She saw it every time he comforted Joly or Combeferre when they witnessed a patient's death at the hospital, every time he helped Grantaire to come home, every time he listened to Courfeyrac's or Marius' rambling. He loved his friends, truly. He was nice, discreetly nice but still. Last week, when she spilled half of his cup of black, sugar-less coffee on his table, he merely helped her to clean her mess without reproach. He was kind and she knew for a fact that he was passionate. Two days ago, he gave a stranger a lecture about manners because the man had the nerve to call him "buddy" after bumping into him without an apology. He could have been talking about human's rights that his tone would have been the same.

In short, he was a great guy. A _single_ great guy, which was clearly weird. Was he selfish in the bedroom or something?

"It's rude you know, staring like that" Grantaire interjected, interrupting the thread of Ép's thoughts. She realized she was totally slouching over the counter, her chin in one of her hands, almost completely captivated by a man who was simply _sipping a beer_. It was pathetic.

"Can I help you with something?" the brunette asked, a little more harshly than she had intended. He smirked.

"Easy Tiger" he slurred, taking a seat right in front of her, thereby blocking her view. "I've been through this and believe me, the sooner you stop, the better chérie"

Éponine frowned. He often spoke in riddles but she usually understood more or less what he was saying. Unlike now. "What do you mean?" she inquired.

"Enjolras" he sneered. "He's not into you. As a matter of fact, he's not into anyone. Pretty sure the guy's still a virgin bound for life to his right hand" He laughed but there was a hint of sadness in his deep green eyes. Éponine would have seen it if she had looked up at him.

"It's not like that, damnit!" she loudly sighed. "I'm just curious, can't you all understand that?" she added before turning her back to him to make herself a coffee. They were unbelievable, all of them, thinking that she was just some random stupid futilely romantic girl, crushing on the cute blond student. He practically came out to her the first time they talked! She wasn't interested like _that_ in Enjolras. He was just a friend. And if her hands were trembling, it was because of Grantaire and his unnerving remarks. The nerve of this guy.

Would Éponine not have been so upset that she would have heard her friend's whisper: "I was curious too…"

* * *

**chérie = darling.**

Ok, I know it's short and all but I'm so scared of making enormous that I tend to be very concise. Let me know what you think! AND AGAAAAIN, in French this time, JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS ! (Merry Christmas to you all!)


	3. Chapter 3

Joyeux réveillon de Noël! I hope everybody will have an amazing Christmas!

First of all, I would like to thank all of you for your awesome reviews. It really made my day, which is probably why I wrote this chapter so quickly! Please, don't get used to updates that fast, it's really unusual of me to be that quick.

Next, a few things about this chapter in itself. I don't own Stromae's songs, especially not the one I was thinking about when I was picturing Cosette dancing. It's called "ave cesaria", you can find it on Youtube. Stromae is an amazing Belgian singer. He makes awesome songs with serious lyrics about father absence, cancer or racism. It's really great and most of his new songs from "racine carrée" are subtitled on Youtube.

Let's talk about Frigide Barjot. She's a French humorist and a political activist who took sides against same sex marriage before France accept it. I respect her opinion and I absolutely don't think she could do what some people did to Enjolras in this chapter. I just needed some reference and she was the first one that came into my mind. I don't mean to offend her or anything.

I also mean no offense with the term "Romani people". It's really just a clinical and objective description of what it is to live in the streets nowadays. I used to go to high school in the downtown area two years ago, before going to boarding school, and it was really sad to witness these people struggling to survive. It's how I saw it and if it shocks some of you, I'm truly sorry.

Finally, the word "antis" refers to people who were against same sex marriage last year in my country. That's how we called them, at least around me and when we were talking during or after a rally.

AH, I almost forgot! "Sam" isn't a guy or anything, it's how we call the one who doesn't drink to drive their friends from a party to home. There have been a lot of media campaigns with Sam or the sentence "drink or drive, you have to choose" and that kind of stuff.

Oh and "La Pitié-Salpêtrière" is a hospital in Paris!

I only own the mistakes! Let me know if you find some!

* * *

Éponine liked to think that she was fearless. As a child and, later, as a teenager, she had been the witness of ugly things people her age couldn't even imagine. Drunk tramp shouting at people who weren't there, who probably never even existed, bruised prostitutes acting as if they deserved their bruising, proudly trying to attract patrons, Romani people, usually mothers and children, begging in the streets for some pennies to eat. It was her daily routine right after she ran away from the Thénardiers' house. She didn't call them her parents anymore, just like she didn't call their house a _home._ She never could. The things she saw during these months hardened her, more than it should have.

Yet she was still an easily scared little girl.

Courfeyrac had turned twenty-three a few days ago, right after Christmas. Throwing his birthday party before going back to class was visibly a tradition in the little group and nobody but Enjolras complained when he announced it. Actually, everybody was pretty content to have one last chance to relax. Éponine was off for a few days more, so she was more than happy to attend Courf's party, mostly because Grantaire was always saying that it was epic every time.

It was nearly midnight and most of the guys were drunk. The waitress had been surprised to count Joly and Cosette among them. According to Combeferre, who was the Sam of the ones who didn't sleep at Courfeyrac's tonight, Marius' fiancée wasn't exactly a lightweight, she was simply some sort of a party animal. Before tonight, Eponine wouldn't have believe it but she danced with the cute blonde, had tequila shots with her — multiples times, thanks you very much — and principally saw her skillfully and cleverly imbibing herself in alcohol. Unlike, she didn't puke and she seemed to be into oh be joyful. When Éponine went out to get some fresh air, she was sensually dancing against her fiancé to a Stromae song.

The street where Courfeyrac's apartment was located was deserted. The noise of the party was stifled, thanks God. Eponine wasn't sure they could handle a visit from the police tonight. She leaned on the wall, closing her eyes. It was a cold night but the kind of nights she loved. Quiet, dark, quick to swallow you if you wish to disappear. It was a beautiful night.

At least until she saw the _blood_.

He was on the other side of the street, half sitting, half laying on the pavement. The young woman muffled a cry when she recognized him. _Enjolras_. "Nom de Dieu!" she cursed, crouching to get a better view. His face was covered in blood and sweat. Was he unconscious or just in shock? "Enj', can you hear me?" she asked, shaking his hand.

He didn't reply. Her heart skipped a beat.

_Calm down, Ép, you're a big girl, calm down right now!_ she thought, trying to figure out what to do. Leaving him alone there was out of the question and she couldn't possibly shout for the whole neighbourhood to hear. Combeferre would come out eventually but what if Enjolras were badly injured? "Oh my God" she whispered, feeling the beginnings of panic investing her. She _had_ to remain calm.

"É-Éponine?"

She almost didn't hear him. With a gentle touch, careful not to touch his blood covered skin in case it was cut, she freed his brow of his blonde curls. "It's me Enj'" she managed to say. Her throat felt knotted. "Don't move, it's ok, I have you" she said, sitting as closer to him as she could.

"My… my phone broke" he breathed. "I couldn't call any of.. of you.. or emergencies. So.. so I.. walked from the Musain"

Éponine's face fell. _What_ did he just say?

"ÉPONINE!"

Before she even realized it, Combeferre was here.

* * *

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Grantaire inquired. He was less haggard than the others, yet paler than usual if it was possible. How they managed to all get to La Pitié-Salpêtrière, Éponine didn't know and she wouldn't dare to ask. Most of them drank more than they even breathed last night. They were in the middle of an hospital and the police wasn't that far. It wasn't exactly the right moment to ask questions or to lecture them.

"Yes, Romuald, I'm saying exactly what you think I'm saying" Combeferre sighed, obviously exhausted. It had been a long night for everybody, starting with Joly and Jehan who were currently sleeping on Musichetta and Courfeyrac respectively.

"Do you really think that _antis_ could do that?" Grantaire insisted. "I mean, ouais, Frigide Barjot has always been tough but can you imagine people like her assaulting Enj'?" He sniggered. "People who are against _his_ cause are old and retired for the most part. Can you imagine them attacking a twenty-two years old man? He took fucking taekwondo lessons when he was fifteen, for fuck's sake!"

A nurse who was crossing the hall gave him a dirty look but he didn't notice. Like all of his friends, Grantaire couldn't believe that Enjolras of all the people had been assaulted. It didn't make sense. He was only fighting for same sex marriage, for equality between people. Were there people that couldn't bear that idea of allowing gays to get married to the point of becoming physically violent?

"It's insane" Éponine muttered. She had sit next to Grantaire when they had gathered in the hall, waiting for news. Her hands were still covered in Enjolras' blood and she couldn't find the strength to look away from it. Combeferre said earlier that head injuries usually bled a lot and that their friend would be fine a few hours but there was _so much_ blood. For a second back then, in the street, in front of Courf's apartment, she really thought he was going to _die_.

"It's not insane, it's utterly sickening" Grantaire corrected. "Do you think they'll be arrested?"

At that, Combeferre smiled. "You know Enjolras, he has the best visual memory ever. He may had seen his attackers. Said they were six" he added, massaging his neck.

"How is he?" Cosette suddenly asked. "Ép's hands are covered in blood and his face looked.. god, it really scared us Fred" she told Combeferre.

"Nothing too serious, probably a concussion which is why they're going to keep him under surveillance tonight, two broken ribs and his wrist is sprained. In short, more fear than harm, even though he'll have bruises for a while. He'll be fine, ne vous inquiétez pas"

Éponine heaved a sigh of relief. This was good news, right? "Can we see him?" The words came out of her mouth before she even thought of speaking. "I know it's late but…"

"No, no, he asked about you just before I left him to see you guys" Combeferre reassured her. "Come with me"

* * *

Enjolras was lying flat on his hospital bed, connected to a morphine bag by a needle stuck in his arm. He looked curiously weak to Eponine who was used to see him strong and passionate. Thanks god, His face had been cleaned from the blood. When Combeferre and Éponine entered the room, his blue eyes lit up.

"Hey Killer" she greeted him, standing next to his bed while his friend of a medical student was checking his vital signs. "How are you feeling?"

"As good as if a train had rolled over me" he larked with a shy smile.

"You're joking" she noticed, . "The end of the world must be near!"

"It's called "play down" mademoiselle" he merrily retorted.

"It's rather the meds" Combeferre muttered, loud enough to be heard by his friends who seemed to remember he was there. "I bet Grantaire would pay to see you like this!"

"Oh! Call him! Let him come in!" Enjolras happily exclaimed, making Éponine smirk. Combeferre rolled his eyes.

"It's late and he's drunk" he firmly argued.

"He's _always_ drunk"

At that, Éponine couldn't help but laugh. It was too much for her to remain serious. The always so serious law student who was fighting tooth and nails for equality was currently smiling like an idiot. His eyes were shining too much and his cheeks were pinker than before. He didn't look fine, he looks _stoned. _Stoned but still right, yet it wasn't the right time to argue with him.

"It's ok Enj', you'll see him tomorrow. We're gonna let you sleep a bit and you'll see all of us in a few hours" she said with a pat on his shoulder. He nodded, still smiling. His cheeks would probably hurt the next day but he didn't seem to care. He wouldn't remember anything of this anyway.

"See you tomorrow Hé-po-niiiiine!" he shouted to her before she left the room with an amused but tired Combeferre. The night had been long but it wasn't exactly over. They had a bunch of friends to get home.

* * *

**Nom de Dieu! = Goddamnit! / ouais = yeah / ne vous inquiétez pas = don't worry.**

Let me know what you think AND AGAAAAIN, HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE ET PASSEZ UN JOYEUX NOËL!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonne année à tous! I hope you all had an amazing New Year's Eve, just like me! Sorry for the lack of update, I just got back to school this week and let's just say that was pretty hard.

Anywaaaaay, I wanna apologize before you read this because Cosette is a bit OC and so is Enjolras. I like the idea of these two being friends. Also, in my mind, Cosette would be a strong, independant woman if she'd live now. So sorry but no sorry, because I had so much fun writing this and picturing of all these incredible characters!

Oh, and before I forget, the Erasmus program is an awesome european concept which allows students to go studying in a foreign country (in Europe) for a year.

As usual, you'll find a few translations at the end.

**Disclaimer** everything but the plot belongs to Victor Hugo.

* * *

It had been a week since Enjolras had been attacked and if his friends had been really worried at first, things were slowly getting back to normal. Cosette stopped to stare at him, afraid he would fall or faint. Joly was still frowning every time he hissed when someone touched his ribs — even just a little, shit _hurt _— but after all he was a medical student. Combeferre was one of the last who was keeping an eye on him every time he was with him and so was Éponine. Her behavior had been kind and sweet in the beginning, he should give her that. Yet Enjolras found himself annoyed by her caring smile and soft touch. He wasn't _that_ delicate and he certainly wasn't a baby.

It started with her coming to get him at the hospital, the morning after the assault. She gave him a ride home, which was very friendly. He felt tired that day and couldn't have driven himself to his apartment, yet Courf or Bahoral could have done it. It wasn't exactly a big deal and she was a friend. At least, he liked to think so.

Spending that day with her wasn't that bad either. They watched stupid reality shows that made her laugh and he didn't mind at all even if he wasn't a TV kind of guy at all. Her laugh was kind of contagious. Moreover, it was nice to have a lazy day with her. It was the first time and deep down, he hoped it wouldn't be the last. Yes, they were friends, yes, they talked, they talked a lot but they had never been alone, just the two of them. There were always Courfeyrac or Grantaire or another of their friends. So Enjolras appreciated that day.

Turned out she stayed the night, since Pontmercy was spending it with Cosette in the cute blonde's apartment. Éponine didn't want him to stay alone right after his, mh, accident. Later that evening, after Marius short visit, when he offered her his room to take the couch, she laughed sarcastically and sent him to bed. He didn't discuss it.

Since that, she was taking care of him like.. like a _mama bear_ and it was becoming a bit creepy. It was mostly the way she looked at him when he entered the Musain, waiting for the worst. Ok, his ribs were still painful but he was a big boy. Being beaten up didn't kill him that night, it wouldn't now. Her worries were stupid. And people — meaning Courfeyrac — were beginning to talk.

"Did something happen that night?" Charles asked an afternoon, after class. "You know, when you were all concussious"

"It's not even a word" Joly muttered, rolling his eyes without looking up from his book.

"Whatever. You may have said something, I don't know, something romantic" the young man went on, not giving even a look to his friend. "Oh come on Enj', we all saw the way you looked at her when we first met her. It wasn't really cool by the way, because I'm almost sure there was something between her and Romu"

"Who are you talking about?" Grantaire wondered, taking a seat next to an annoyed Enjolras.

"Ép'!"

"Ép'? Nah, it's not like that with Ép'" he replied.

"What's not like that with me?" the brunette interrupted. She took a quick look at the blond student who seemed more and more interested in the newspaper he was reading.

"I swear you all have something in your head that urge you to come every time I say your name. Or it's me! I'm magical!" Courfeyrac smirked.

"Yeah, try to change the subject Don Juan" the waitress laughed before she added more seriously: "Everything's okay Enj'?"

She touched his shoulder carefully, softly yet the young man couldn't help but tense. He wasn't used to physical contact, even if she tended to multiply it lately. It wasn't always that innocent by the way. Last night, she even dared to kiss him on the cheek. Nobody ever did _that_ — beside her woman but that was beyond the point. Enjolras wasn't a physical person, he didn't like that, never had, never would, although her touches didn't seem to bother him as any other would have. It wasn't just strange, it was _scary_. She was a friend. She was _supposed_ to be a friend and to remain a friend. And friends didn't kiss each other on the cheek or sit on each other's lap in his world. And, god, she was doing that a lot before he was attacked.

"Yes, everything is okay Éponine. As okay as it was ten minutes ago" he said sternly. She froze but without another word, she disappeared, not even taking Grantaire's order.

"Oh, that was smooth Apollo" R snickered.

"What's wrong with you?" Courfeyrac inquired. "She's just really worried."

"Well, she shouldn't be" he snapped. "I can take care of myself. I had a bit of a.. of an accident and _yes_, it sometimes hurts when you fools poke my sides but it's _okay_. I'm twenty-three, I'm a big boy and I don't need her to follow every step I made just in case I fall. This is silly. I'm o-" A cough stopped him and he winced. The only one who laughed was Grantaire.

"Yeah, you're okay, keep telling that to yourself" he said.

"Here, your beer"

The four boys looked up to see Éponine with two beers in hand. This time, she didn't look at Enjolras. "And that's for you. Maybe it'll make you shut up and realize that you really scare us to death, enfoiré"

She left them all surprised and quiet. Éponine Thénardier wasn't a girl you could get rid of easily. Certainly not by giving her a cold shower.

No word came into his mind and soon, she went back to the bar. Slightly uncomfortable, the law student looked away from his friends, feeling their gaze on him. Okay, she was nice yet he was under the impression that she treated him like a child unable to take care of himself. He was _twenty-three_ for god's sake.

"Don't look at me like that" he snapped, when he dared to look up. Grantaire narrowed his eyes.

"What did she do to you to deserve that?" he asked, clearly angry with his friend.

"Oh my god, can't you just understand how annoying it is to see you all following each of my steps, worrying that much about me? It's been a week and I'm _fine_!" Enjolras almost growled.

"Did you go to the police?" Joly interjected before closing his book. He could see the dispute coming and that was the last thing he wanted. Everybody was nervous since Enjolras' accident, which wasn't really the best atmosphere for them because exams were right in the corner.

"The police came to me" the blond answered. "At the hospital"

"Let me guess, you're not going to file a claim or anything?" Joly smiled, probably knowing his friend too well.

"Indeed I won't. Don't try to talk to me into changing my mind Charles" he said to the tall dark-haired man who was ready to argue. "It won't help. Besides, I have other things to do."

"Like apologizing to Ép', who clearly doesn't deserve to be reprimanded for taking care of you" Grantaire tried after taking a sip of his beer. "Really, man, that wasn't cool."

"I'm not going to let her-"

"Yes, you will" Joly cut him off, deadly serious. "You've been injured Enjolras and Éponine is a good friend and a good nurse as well. If you don't let us all take care of you, at least, let her. Please" he added.

He knew they were worried about him, he _knew_ that. Yet he couldn't picture himself offering apologies to Éponine. He was stubborn, everybody was well aware of that fact, but none of his friends would imagine he could actually being stupidly stubborn. But it was so annoying to be pampered like he was when she was around. It stopped being nice the day she tried to help him to get dressed and he certainly wouldn't admit that he was wrong. It might hadn't been cool, as Grantaire said, but she needed to understand. One way or another.

* * *

The second they saw Éponine coming back to the bar, Musichetta and Cosette knew something went wrong with the boys. They exchanged a glance and without a word, decided to find what happened.

"Everything's okay?" the sweet blonde asked innocently.

Éponine didn't reply.

"Hey, chérie, what's going on?" Musichetta said, now afraid that one of the boys offended the younger girl, consciously or not.

She still didn't open her mouth, filling a glass of vodka.

"Earth to Ép', what the fuck is going on? Cat got your tongue or something?"

Cosette frowned at Musichetta's tone. She wasn't known to be patient, that was true, but still. It wasn't a reason to jump at their friend's throat.

"He's a jerk"

"Who? You need to be more specific chérie, there are a lot of-"

"Enjolras" Éponine cut the red-haired off. "He's acting like the spoiled brat he seemed to be a first sight and I just want to rip his head off. Stupid bourgeois boy!"

"Oh I liked him better when he was taken too many pain killers too but, hey, great things are always the shortest" Musichetta snorted.

"Oh my god, 'Chetta!" Cosette reprimanded her half-heartedly.

"I agree" Éponine smiled a bit but amusement disappeared quickly from her face, replaced by a frown.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the man like a brother but sometimes, he's just bloody annoying and I'm sure you think so too babe" she told the blonde. Cosette only shrugged.

"That's true Cosette, don't deny it" Musichetta smirked, knowing she was, indeed, right.

"Okay, okay, fine but all of them can be annoying. Most of time, it's Courf' talking about the last girl he brought back to his apartment or Bossuet complaining about bad luck or something or Joly worrying about the last disease he read about — yes, _Joly_, 'Chetta, don't deny it" Cosette laughed, quoting her friend.

Spending time with them was really relaxing and funny, Éponine learned that during the last few months. Yet Enjolras' reaction to her attention still infuriated her. How dare talk to her in that tone when she was only taking care of him? She understood that he hated feeling weak, everybody would, but he was _human_. It happened. He had to get it through that thick skull of his. _Bloody idiot._

"… he's a hypochondriac and you know it!" Cosette almost shouted, half startling Éponine who nearly spill her drink on her white Musain shirt. They had to wear it when they worked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" the red-haired muttered before smiling to a patron and taking the man's order. She was adorable but couldn't admit that she was wrong, even if her life depended on it which was funny, most of time.

"And Ép'? Don't worry about Enjolras, he'll get back to his normal, quiet self soon enough. Let him adjust to his broken ribs and maybe he will even learn to laugh!"

The younger waitress didn't answer. She certainly wouldn't let him treat her like that. She'd done it enough in her short life to know better. Men weren't allowed to talk to women in such tone, that was all.

* * *

"What did you do to her?"

Cosette's question surprised Enjolras. He was studying in his bedroom, since Pontmercy and Courfeyrac were having a video game competition — Call of Duty or something. His former roommate came too, probably to drive Marius back to her place after. They had been together for almost a year now but the cute blonde still refuse to move in with Marius. Oh, she loved him but it seemed she loved her independence too. Moving out of her father house, four years ago, must have been the hardest thing she had to do. Her father, Jean Valjean, was a very protective man and though his daughter was twenty-three, he still didn't trust her to live on her own. It had been the topic of numerous conflicts, back when Cosette was living with Enjolras. It had been a nice time, even if they didn't know each other at first. They were now good friends. Cosette was probably the only female friend he had by the way.

"What do you mean?" he replied, knowing perfectly who she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me. You're blonde, not stupid and you know damn well what I'm saying" Cosette seriously said. "What happened with Ép'?"

"Nothing. I just.. I'm sick of her treating me as if I were some delicate China doll" he muttered. He chose not to look at his friend. Truth was, he now felt a little ashamed of himself. Éponine had been kind and she didn't deserve to be talked to like he did. His mother raised him better.

"I think you should considered yourself lucky to have someone like her to take care of your idiot injured ass"

"I beg your pardon?" He was always kind of shocked to hear such colorful said by this girl. She looked way too innocent when they met and he still didn't get used to her language.

"You heard me. You were being stupid and you know it" she replied in sing-song voice. "Really, Gabriel, you need to apologize to her"

"Why is everybody obsessed with that?" he muttered under his breath. "It'll be fine, okay? I'm sure she's not-"

"Don't you dare taking her for granted" Cosette interjected. "You're not Courfeyrac and you may not _like_ women but you respect them. I know it, I used to live with you"

"Yes and now, I have to live with your idiotic, video-games obsessed boyfriend thanks to you and your love for England" he smiled.

"I wouldn't have met Marius without you, you know that?" she reminded him. He shrugged. It had been pure hazard. Two years ago, when Cosette went to London to study, thanks to the Erasmus program, he had to find a new roommate. Marius Pontmercy, one of his acquaintances from university, was looking for a new flat at that time. The rest was history.

"But if you regret me that much, you can still move in with us the day we buy an apartment together" she added with a grin.

"No thanks, I'll take another roommate. Anyway, when will that happen exactly? Because the last time he tried to talk you into moving in, he came home almost crying. That's why I don't want to have anything to do with women. All of you are heartless monsters who would like to rule our lives" he snickered.

"Whatever you say Apollo" the cute blonde rolled her eyes. "And I love Marius. I'm just not ready"

When every woman would love to jump in and move to the next step in their relationship, Cosette would rather wait. She loved Marius, deeply and truly. She was convinced he was the man of her life so they had all the time in the world. Or so she thought since Enjolras' attack. Marius had big responsibilities in Les Amis de l'ABC, he could get hurt too. She didn't want to lose him and, lately, she was afraid he would be injured too in a rally. If the people who attacked Enjolras were ready to get that far in the name of their ideas, why would they stop now?

"Don't let wait too long. He loves you, it's obvious, even for me" Enjolras joked. He was well aware of the nickname his friends had for him. _The marble statue_. He might had no interest in chasing women or bedding them and leaving them like Courfeyrac but he could recognize love. He used to see it in his mother's eyes and his father's smile when he was a child. Pontmercy was so in love with Cosette that it was sickening sometimes.

"Thanks for the tips, Doctor Love" she smirked. "I'll keep them in mind. But I'm not here to talk about my boyfriend or my feelings. I initially came here to kick your ass because of what you did to my friend, you jerk. Hey, no need to throw pillow at me! Her words, not mine!"

It was childish move but it was their thing. She started the Pillow War, as she called it, the first week after they met and he got along. Nobody knew, thanks God, but he kind of missed it now.

"I seriously doubt that Éponine would order you to do any harm to me, especially now" he remarked.

"HA! See, you like the attention!"

"What? No, that's not what I meant" he sighed. "I just don't think she would ask someone to do it when she could easily do it herself. She seems to be the kind of woman who could strangle a man with bare hands" he shivered at his own words, picturing her trying to kill him that way. What was really frightening in her was that calm, that serenity. Oh, she could get furious, he knew that first hand but sometimes, it was almost scary how calm she remained. Like when patrons tried to hit on her and, realizing they failed, started to act like morons. Musichetta usually shouted at them and Cosette always got Bahoral to kick them out but Éponine only smiled and stayed quiet.

"Don't give her ideas. She was really angry with you last week-end" she stated. "And she's still making your coffee. Others would have spit in it. That girl is a pearl, you should watch your mouth Enj' if you want to keep her. As a friend I mean" she added when she saw the frowning on her friend's face.

"Oh"

"What did you think- oh my god, Enj', do you.. you know?" she inquired with a big grin.

"I already told you I don't understand that subtle language Courf' and you always use at some point when you want me to say something embarrassing" he nearly growled.

"And I already told not to play dumb, monsieur Rabat-Joie" she said back, still smiling. "Come on Enj', I'm sure you understand perfectly what I'm saying here. Do you like Ép'?"

"Of course I like her" he replied with a frown.

"Damn, Enj', I mean, do you like _like_ her?"

"What are you? Twelve?!" it was his turn to roll his eyes. "I swear, Charles and you-"

"Let Courf' where he is and give me an honest answer or I swear I'll extract it from that pretty head of yours"

"No. She's a friend and you know-"

"That you're not into relationships, feelings and all that jazz got it the third or fourth time you said it. Just checking"

"Will you stop interrupting me? It's-"

"Getting on your nerves, I know Apollo!"

"Cosette, you're-"

"The most annoying brat you ever met, know that too!

"I swear-"

"But you love me and you know it!"

"Shut-"

"And I love you too Enj'!"

"Shut up!"

The pillow that hit her in the head didn't surprise her. "Oh, you've asked for it!" she shouted before sending one, aimed for his face.

"Hey, have mercy, I'm injured!" he reminded her, failing to hide his smile.

"Say that to Éponine! We all know you're a marble statue!"

"Shut up!"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Courfeyrac and Marius, utterly surprised, entered the room, controllers in hand. They must had heard them from the living room, which was meaning something since they were screaming at each other — and at the TV — the last time Cosette saw them.

"Cosette.. are you… are you pillow fighting with Enj'?" Marius incredulously asked.

The waitress burst into laughter while her former roommate felt his cheeks reddening. "It's okay Enj', they would have discovered it at one point or another" she tried to comfort him. "Are you ready to go?" she then asked to her boyfriend who nodded. "Well, I suppose we have to call it a day. Don't forget what I said. Go apologizing to her as soon as possible. Or I'll have to do something you won't like and you'll wish I'd kick your ass!"

Giving him a peck on the cheek, she left Enjolras' bedroom with Marius who vaguely waved at him. He was soon left alone with a smirking Courfeyrac. "Dude, I didn't know you were a pillow fight kind of guy!"

He couldn't avoid the pillow aimed for his face.

* * *

Wow, longest chapter so far! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!

**enfoiré = jerk/bastard ; chérie = honey/dear/sugar ; monsieur Rabat-Joie = mister Killjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I hope you're doing great! Even though this week was tough, I was able to write this chapter. Hope you'll like it. It took me a while to figure out how to tell Éponine's story. I hope you'll understand Éponine's behaviour better after reading this. ANYWAY, thanks you for all the reviews/follows/favourites!

**Disclaimer** I don't own Les Misérables, only the plot and Pierre.

* * *

Éponine never expected Enjolras to apologize to her. It didn't seem like his style, since he didn't look like a guy who would admit to be wrong. She thought things would go back to normal in a month or a two because she wasn't the kind of girl who ran back to a guy who disrespected her. She was like that once but that was over.

Yet truth was she missed him and still worried about him. She missed the way he talked passionately about equality and the little smile he always offered her when she gave him his black, sugar-less coffee. She missed their little chats when the Musain was almost empty, late on Fridays and Saturdays. She missed her friend. But she wouldn't give up and talk to him, unless he apologized. Which he wouldn't do. So she only had to wait. Time healed every wound, right?

Much to Éponine's surprise, Enjolras actually _apologized._ It was a Wenesday's night, almost two weeks after they last talked to each other and exams were right around the corner so she was sure not to see any of the boys, except Grantaire who was there on _tea_ — yes, tea — since four in the afternoon, _studying_ — yes, studying. There were a few patrons, as usual but that was still a quiet night.

The girls, left with no much work, were talking behind the bar when he came in. Musichetta looked surprised which made Cosette and Éponine turned around. The blonde student, looking really embarrassed, was staring at his friends. "Can I talk to you Éponine?" he asked in a breath. "Please? It won't be long" he added when she frowned. What the hell did he want to say? Unless he apologies, I won't talk to him, she thought.

"Let's go outside" she replied dryly. "I won't want anybody to see or hear anything when I'll strangle you…"

A shy smile lighted Enjolras' face but he soon went back to the calm façade and followed her.

Musichetta and Cosette exchanged a glance. "She forgave him" the red-head stated joyfully.

* * *

"You have exactly two minutes. I have other things to do than listening to you" Éponine said coldly. Letting him think that she missed him was out of the question. Better look like a cold-hearted bitch than a fragile little girl.

"Éponine…" he sighed, feeling her hostily.

"Two minutes" she reminded him sternly.

Wow. She really resented him, didn't she? If he didn't knew better, he would think that she hated him. But they were still friends, right? It was nothing, only a small discord like friends always had. He would apologize and they would go back to being friends. Yet he had to get these freaking words out of his mouth and suddenly that wasn't easy. He could talk in front of dozens of people but apologizing was another thing. He didn't do apologies. Never had. But there was a first time to everything after all. He just had to breathe and-

"Didn't you have something to say?" she asked harshly.

"I'm sorry" he blurted out.

"What? Sorry, I'm sure I didn't catch that"

"I'm sorry" he repeated, well aware that she heard him the first time. A smirk replaced the cold face she was wearing until then.

"What for?" she questioned in her sing-song voice she always used to mock him.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you when you were only trying to be a good friend" he mumbled, clearly ill-at-ease. She couldn't help but laugh at his discomfort.

"Does it hurt?" she sniggered.

"Aren't you supposed to say you forgive me or something?" he asked. "Because I'm not exactly an expert, I don't anything about that kind of situation since, you know, I'm never in the wrong!" It was his turn to smirk and Éponine couldn't help but think that she really missed him. That was cool to have him back, joking and all.

"Don't be smug, I could still stab you!" she warned him, half-heartedly.

"With what knife?" he laughed. To say he was astonished when she rode up the hem of her jeans to show him a little knife in an ankle holster was an understatement. He knew she didn't exactly had a calm life but why did she have to carry a weapon on her? Didn't she feel safe now?

"But.. Ép', why do you have it on you? In the Musain of all the places?" he asked. "I know some guys who come here aren't always models of calmness but-"

"I always have it on me. Always Enj' and it has nothing to do with customers" she interrupted, feeling suddenly self-conscious. "It's just… It's complicated"

"Then explain, I have all night" he said softly, making her smile.

"Your revision?"

"Already done mom!" he exclaimed proudly. "Let's go back inside, I'll buy you a drink!"

She didn't oppose much resistance and took the hand he offered her. When they entered the Musain again, Éponine could feel on her neck the gaze of Cosette, Musichetta and Grantaire, who joined her colleagues at the bar. They were probably talking about them, she could bet, but right now, she didn't care. She didn't tell anyone what she was about to confess to Enjolras, at least no to anyone from the gang. It wasn't particularly easy. That was a part of her past that she would gladly forget.

"So.. tell me" the law student simply said when they sat at a table, as far from their friends as possible. He probably understood she didn't want them to hear what she had to say.

Sitting in front of him after all this time was kind of weird. Yes, it had been less than a month but still… She had to see him almost every day and couldn't talk to him — didn't want to, at first, if she was truly honest with herself. Moreover, they rarely talked alone before their sort of argument. So it was weird and really, really more intimate than it needed to be. He was leaning over the table, hands clasped under his chin, his icy blue eyes set on her. She could almost _felt_ him breathe. Way too _much_ intimate.

"It's.. it's something I never told anyone" she started in a low tone. Enjolras had understand a while ago that it meant that she was serious.

"I won't say a word" he promised solemnly.

"I know" the brunette quickly replied with a small smile. "I'm just.. Ok, I'll just stop worrying, it's fine, it's you, I trust you"

Her words moved Enjolras, Éponine could tell. That wasn't the kind of things she seemed to say easily and the warmth of his grin made her realize, really realize this time, how much she missed him. It was silly but her days since the argument until tonight seemed darker now. Oh, that's not only silly, that's so _cheesy_, a little voice that sounded too much like Grantaire's said in her head.

She sighed. Enough thinking. It was now or never. "The knife… it's about a guy I grw up with-"

"Why? Is he violent? You could tell Bahorel and maybe he could-"

"No, I won't tell Bahorel and if you interrupt me once again, I won't tell you either" she snapped. "Sorry" she immediately apologize.

"Don't worry, _I_ am sorry, go on" he smiled.

"Wow, two apologies in a row, you're in a good day. Or are you ill?" she mocked, relieved, deep down, to be able to postpone her story a bit.

.

"Éponine, don't try to change the subject" She rolled her eyes. "What's his name?" he asked softly.

"Pierre. He was.. he was my best friend and he was that cute boy with freckles and black curls. A mix of R and Marius, you could say. He was one of the kindest people I've ever met and I'm not exactly coming from the best background of the country. I was a child when we met but I saw more nasty things that I needed. So did he" she sadly smiled at that. "Yet here was Pierre, smiling and laughing all the time. I always knew he was kinda different. He was meant to get out of there and we were little, he was always saying _"You'll come with me 'Ponine, we'll travel around the world and we will be rich"_. He was so naïve, oh my god… Never saw evil in anybody. And we grew up. I stopped dreaming but he never did. He thought that we should all embrace who we truly are. Nothing seemed to hurt him but it was hard to see him being insulted for his convictions. Sometimes, you remind me of him you know" she smiled again, with her eyes too this time. "He was fierce too and so determined to change things. What did Ghandi said? Be the change you wanna see in the world, right?" Enjolras nodded. "Pierre was living like that and he died like that. People around us… They didn't like him very much. He bothered them. I don't know why and I still didn't understand. How can you despise a human being for the way they are so much that you can't bear the idea of him breathing? It's insane."

She remained quiet for a few seconds. There were tears in her eyes. It was the first time Enjolras saw her looking so vulnerable, so fragile. If he didn't know any better, he would think that he currently wanted to take her in his arms. Which he didn't _of course_.

"I found him in the hall of my building one night, lying on the floor. He had been stabbed to death on his way to see me. There was so much blood, I didn't know what to do, it's… I… So when I found you that night, it was like seeing him in my arms and his blood on my hand all over again and… I freaked out. I shouldn't have, I know but… Enj', his death was… I was just… I'm s-sorry!"

She got up and tried to run away but he caught her wrist. He only had time to take her in his embrace before she started sobbing. "It's ok, I have you" he whispered, unconsciously repeating the words she had said that particular night. "How about I'll get you home?" he suggested louder with a questioning glance for Cosette. She could probably hear him from the bar. She nodded with a sad smile.

"No. I-I just need fresh air. And a cigarette" Éponine replied, still buried in his chest. He let out a small laugh, amused by her conception of fresh air. "Do you have any Lucky Strikes left for me?" she added, looking up at him.

"Yes m'am. C'mon, before Bahorel starts to think I'm being a jerk again. He's really protective over you, you know" he remarked while they exited the Musain.

"He's adorable. Sometimes I wish I had a big brother just like him" she said before blowing her nose. "We met at boxing practice when I started it, a few weeks before I met all of you guys. Even if I showed him that I'm not some delicate flower by kicking his ass, several times by the way, he still doesn't want others to fight against me when he's there. And he's always there. May I have that cigarette?"

He held it out for her with a smile. "Don't look at me like that" she mumbled, sniffing, but she was smiling. It had been hard for her to share that part of her past. Éponine wasn't the kind of girl who opened her heart easily yet she felt that Enjolras would understand somehow.

"Thanks you" he suddenly said.

"What for?" she asked for a second time this week.

"Sharing this with me. I know it can be hard to… open up to people. I'm not good at that by the way. Or at showing emotions for that matters. I'm just.. not good with people" he added, blushing slightly.

"You're good with me, that's enough" she smirked. "I hope you won't mind me asking but… how are you? Joly told me your ribs were healing just fine but-"

"No, no, it's ok, don't worry, I… I kind of miss you always asking that question" he confessed. "I feel better this week which is wonderful because we have a demonstration this Friday-"

"You're going to a demonstration. Where there will be antis. Possibly the ones who attacked you" she stated and he nodded, feeling suddenly like a little boy surprised with his hand in the cookie jar. "Are you insane? No, no, don't answer, I know you have some kick-ass arguments in that pretty head of yours but… really Enj', a demonstration? Now?"

"It's been almost a month since-"

"I know, I was there but-"

"Will you stop interrupting me?" he asked nervously — and Enjolras _never_ got anxious so something was wrong. "I was about to ask you to come!"

"Oh!"

She looked surprised. She obviously didn't expect this. She never thought her reaction would make him uncomfortable either. He was blushing, looking clearly embarrassed. "So… will you… will you come?" he stammered. Enjolras _stammered_. God, was it even _possible_?

"Yes, yes, of course!" she hastened to say. "Yeah, don't worry, but I still think that-"

"I'm fine Éponine, I swear" he cut her off with a grin. She rolled her eyes, finishing her cigarette. He was stubborn, she was well-aware of that, but as a friend she had to warn him. Besides, she was almost sure Combeferre and Joly didn't know about the demo. They wouldn't happy when they would be told about it.

* * *

Cosette almost squealed when she saw Éponine and Enjolras entered the Musain, looking in good terms. The eyes of the brunette were red and puffy but she was smiling and so was the law student.

"Calm down princess" Grantaire muttered. She wasn't particularly discreet about her joy. They made up, that was cool, but couldn't she be quieter?

"Oh, don't be a killjoy, it's too _Enjolrasian_ for you R" she replied gleefully with her smile for the boy. "Besides, I _know_ you're as happy as I am, aren't you?" He vaguely shrugged his assent. "See! You just choose to look casual when _I_ choose to be the excited one!"

"Yeah, whatever" he evaded. "Can I have another tea?"

"You know you're going to spend the next hours in the toilet, right?" Musichetta reminded him before taking his cup to refill it.

"Another tea?" Éponine exclaimed when Enjolras and she arrived at the bar. "Are you ill?" she joked with a kiss on Grantaire's cheek.

"If I were going to die, I would drink my weight in vodka, preferably Poliakov. Twice" he deadpanned.

"Let them talk, they're just bad friends who don't care about us" Enjolras interjected with pat on his friend shoulder and a goofy smile for Éponine. She let out a little laugh that made Cosette smiled even more if it was possible.

"I'm so happy you two are ok now" she happily confessed. "It was so sad seeing the two of you missing each other because-"

"Cosette-" Enjolras started.

"-you are so good to each other and it would have been too bad if-"

"Cosette-" Éponine tried.

"-you kept on ignoring each other. And that was awful for us too. But it's over so it's cool and with that, I'm off, Marius' waiting for me at my place!" she finally shut up, kissed her friends' cheek and disappear quicker than it takes to say it.

Grantaire was the first to break the silence installed by Cosette's departure. "Ok, am I the only one who think that was weird as fuck?"

"I wouldn't have put it so colorfully but… yes, it was weird" Enjolras confirmed.

"She's not pregnant, is she?" the other man laughed.

"Twins, we're the godmothers" Éponine answered with a shrug, making the poor Grantaire choked on his tea. Enjolras swiftly slapped his back to help him, with a half-hearted look of disapproval for Éponine while Musichetta wasn't hiding her amusement at all.

"You're evil" Grantaire said when he was able to speak again. "He's the one you should try to kill, not me" he added, pointing out Enjolras.

"Qui aime bien châtie bien Romuald" she replied in a sing-song voice. It felt good to have her friends back. Since the argument she had with Enjolras, she had felt kind of isolated. Oh, it was probably just a bad impression but the atmosphere wasn't the same back when she had to ignore him. Now, it felt… lighter. And it was wonderful.

* * *

I will write about Pierre again because I really want to explore Éponine's past and explain some aspects of her behaviour. ANYWAY, it's translation time people!

**Qui aime bien châtie bien = spare the rod and spoil the child.**

Let me know what you think! Until next time!


End file.
